1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical crimp connector for electrically connecting wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art crimp connectors typically include an insulation piercing sleeve surrounded by a crimping body which is surrounded by a polymeric sleeve, and electrical connection between wires inserted into a cavity of the insulation piercing sleeve is achieved by crimping an exterior surface of the envelope with any appropriate tool, such as pliers. A problem exists with such connectors in that an undue amount of force is required to adequately crimp the insulation piercing sleeve so as to make adequate electrical contact with the wires, and a further problem is that the wires oftentimes corrode. In an attempt to solve the corrosion problem, it has previously been proposed to fill an interior cavity of the connector with an insulating grease, and this solution is disadvantageous since it makes insertion of the wires into the connector difficult. In addition, the grease oftentimes tends to flow out of the connector thus exposing the wires to corrosion.